Shadows Of The Past
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: A one shot SEIFTIS!. Some SeeD's are missing, Action and Love ensue.. this is the first fan fic I ever wrote. Please RR and be nice :


Prologue  
  
The screams echoed through the blue halls of the sleeping Garden. Screams ofterror ripping everyone from their pleasant dreams. Inwardly she groaned as her dream splintered into a million shards of lost thought. She sat up quickly her crystal blue eyes flying open. She climbed out her warm pink bed into the cold night air. The blue swirling marble floor beneath her feet was cold as she quickly crossed the room. She grabbed her slinky pink robe from the peg beside the door and threw it on as she headed out the door. She began to run down the long blue crystalline hallway towards the screams. Her bare feet slapped the  
  
bare marble as the students peered at her from open doors. This had become a regular event for them all. She came to a stop at Reyall's door. Peering in she spotted the girl thrashing about in her bed, tangled in the sheets. Quistis ran to her, flinging her arms around the panicked girl.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The next morning was hell on her. Hardly any sleep after staying the rest of the night with the frightened girl. She stood behind the large dark wood desk in her office now. The three SeeD students fidgeted nervously as they stood before her. Orderly and neat in their matching uniforms. Quistis smiled taking off her glasses slowly, setting them on the desk. She stood and walked over to the blue tinted window. She stared out it for a few moments looking out at the ocean around them. The Balamb Garden had become known as the "the floating garden" as  
  
it traveled steadily through the world. It was her garden now. Headmaster Quistis Trepe. She liked that, a lot. Cid had retired to live peacefully with Edea. Quistis had happily taken over his position. The SeeD students were now only there to clean up after the monsters left over from the Lunar Cry. Quistis didn't mind, she knew there were a lot of people who needed help around the world too. She turned back to her students still smiling. The three of them were highly trained but had just become SeeD. Gregory, Bane, and Talia. Talia was the first girl in the garden to be trained in using a gunblade. There had een an influx of gunblade users after Squall. But she was the first girl ever to pick the weapon up and master its trigger. Gregory and Bane where both top in  
  
their class. She hoped they could do the job. Her whole trust was with these three.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the dreams Reyall's been having" She said at last sitting down in the large chair behind the desk. The three students nodded their heads slowly. "They are more of nightmares, really. She has dreams of a great monster dwelling with in a cave at the bottom of Obel lake. I want the three of you to go and investigate. I don't know if there really is anything down there, but to help Reyall get over her fears you are going" Quistis continued. The three of them exchanged looks nodding silently amongst each other.  
  
"Headmaster Trepe, we accept your mission" Talia said with a grin placing her hand on the trigger of her gunblade. The other two smiled as well.  
  
"Great!" Quistis said. "We dock at Timber tomorrow"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't know how many days they had been lost in this underwater prison. She had lost count long ago, her only thoughts were of surviving and getting out. Talia now lead the way down the long hallway. The rusted metal creaked under their feet as the moved quickly along. Her friend Bane limped along behind her. His lag had taken a nasty slice across the upper thigh and they were clean out  
  
of magic and potions. Bane gritted his teeth and said it didn't hurt, but she knew he was suffering. Gregory had fallen long ago and they promised would come back for him. He was a ways back leaning up against the wall with enough food and water to last him a week. That is if he didn't die from blood loss first. She still firmly held the thought in her mind they would find the way out and come back for him. She shoved all thoughts away that they were all going to die in this place. She gripped her shining gunblade cautiously keeping her eye open for any monsters. The hallway at last opened up into a large domed room.  
  
Crouching at the center of the room was a huge swirling mass of blackness. No color lived here, all was dark. The last thing Talia saw was a great black talon sweeping down at her into her chest. Her gunblade clanked loudly to the floor as she fell.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Quistis stared out the window blankly. It had been so long. She couldn't believe they were dead. She refused to believe. They were her three best students, they couldn't disappear and die! She sighed and turned around her eyes seeing nothing in her office. She flopped down in her chair and put her head on the desk closing her eyes.  
  
"Whatever it is it can't be that bad," a male's voice said from the doorway. She lifted her head to find herself staring into an intense pair of blue eyes interrupted in the middle by a scar.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!" She exclaimed sitting up straight.  
  
"Instructor Trepe" He said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"That's Headmaster Trepe to you young man" she said grinning. He shook his head smiling as he leaned back in his chair. He put his feet easily up on the desk as he laced his fingers behind his head.  
  
"So. I heard you've been having problems with some missing students," he said lazily. He picked up a pen from her desk and twirled it expertly with his long fingers. Her stomach churned at his words wondering how this man always seemed to know everything.  
  
"Yes, three of them. They went down into the caves at the bottom of Obel lake and never came back." She said crisply. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes looked aloof as he glanced around her office.  
  
"Now you need someone to go look for them, I suppose," he said. She inspected him critically, not quite understanding what he was getting at. His gunblade was at his side half hidden by his gray trench coat. That shinning weapon had been the torment of many. He had been her student, her enemy and was now trying to be her friend.  
  
"Yes, I was considering going myself" she said lightly. He knitted his brow and fidgeted a little.  
  
"Going alone?" He asked his eyes settling on the her whip hanging on the wall. Quistis raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, of course" She replied.  
  
"You know I can't let you do that," Seifer said setting the pen back on the desk and turning to look at her. His blue eyes were piercing as he met hers. "I'll be going along" he said firmly. Her eyebrows raised slightly. He had always been her hardest student to figure out. But then she realized, he wanted to prove himself. To the world, to himself. Who knew? His arch-rival Squall had saved the world, and now was the envy of SeeD worldwide. Seifer was simply a name in the  
  
background, someone few talked about. Quistis knew he had to hate that, he must want recognition.  
  
"We leave tomorrow," She said. He smiled at her and stood up slowly his had resting easily on his gunblade. The weapon he knew so well, and could use so well.  
  
"Till then, Head Master Trepe" He said with a sneer. He left the room, his gray trench coat billowing out behind him.  
  
"HEY CHICKENWUSS" she heard him call from the hallway and knew instantly that Zell was on his way into see her.  
  
"Shuddap!" was Zell's only response as he walked into her office. Zell sat down and began to give her a report of his daily class. Her mind wandered away while he talked. Was she really getting to know her most impossible student?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Today was the day. She was going to Obel Lake, she had to knew if they were dead. Quistis stood in her office gripping her long black whip in both hands. She coiled it tightly and placed on her belt. She made sure her hair was tightly in place and waited the arrival of Seifer. He stormed into her office his trench coat whipping out behind him. His blue eyes showed his icy fury.  
  
"Let's go!" he said practically at a shout. Quistis shook her head and followed him out of the room. The ride down the elevator was a silent torture. He was obviously fuming about something and didn't want to talk to her. When the reached the front gate she stopped suddenly and stared at him.  
  
"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," she said sternly. He spun and looked at her fiercely. He walked over to her and looked down at her right in the face.  
  
"Did I say I wanted to quit?" he asked.  
  
"No" she said fighting the urge to push him away. She glared into his eyes, not ready to back down.  
  
"Then don't assume I want to" he said.  
  
"Not a problem" she said her temper igniting. He turned and stalked away from her. His blond hair ruffled in the breeze.  
  
"I am no chickenwuss" he muttered under his breath. She followed silently behind him until they were well away from the school and part way to Obel Lake.  
  
"That's it. Stop right there" She shouted letting her anger get the better of her. He turned and looked at he resting his hand on the hilt of his gunblade. His arrogant stance only grated on her nerves even further.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I just want you to remember one thing" She said "Your here cause I let you, Not because you want to." His mouth dropped open. She didn't think anyone had stood up to him before like this.  
  
"Who are you talk to me like that!" Seifer exclaimed.  
  
"I am the headmaster of the Balamb garden," she said turning away from him. She stalked away from him getting ready to cross the railroad tracks.  
  
"Wait!" He shouted as she stepped onto the tracks. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes flashing. "I'm sorry," he said nonchalantly. It was that arrogance again.  
  
"Thank you, now lets move"  
  
****************  
  
They had walked in silence the rest of the way to the lake. Her wrapped up in her anger, him in his arrogance. A huge red submarine was there waiting for them. A man stood outside of it leaning casually against it.  
  
"Took ya long enough" He said gruffly throwing open the submarine door. Quistis  
  
climbed in and sat down in one of the plush seats. Seifer sat across from her staring out the window refusing to look at her. The captain started the rumbling engine and the plunged into the depths of Obel lake. Blue water rushed around them as the raced towards the recently discovered caves at the bottom of thelake. Quistis could only think of how all those who explored them never survived. And now here she was venturing into them with Seifer. Seifer Almasy, Mr. arrogance himself. She only hoped they both survived. The caves loomed around them as the submarine landed on the bottom of the lake. Quistis walked over to the row of water suits hanging on the sub wall. She choose one that looked about her size and put it on. She struggled for a moment trying to get  
  
the oxygen tank on her back, until Seifer walked over and lifted it for her. She watched as his strong hand worked the latching system that held it on her back. Then he slid his trench coat off and hung it on the wall. She had never seen him before without that gray garment. His tight shirt underneath revealed his well muscled chest and arms. He threw on the water suit and heaved the oxygen tank onto his back. He grinned at her through the clear part of the water suit and opened the hatch. A force field stretched across the opening to keep the water out. He nodded at her and she stepped through the force field. The water surrounded her as she began to swim towards the opening of the caves. She knew he was behind her, his powerful strokes urging her on. The lights from the submarine behind her light the way along the dark lake floor. She suddenly felt alien in this water filled place. She entered the cave and turned the light on her helmet on. The cave slopped up and the water surfaced. She swam to the water surface and pulled her self out onto the dry stone floor. Seifer came up right behind her. She took the helmet off and set it on the floor.  
  
"I'm too old for this kind of thing," Quistis said. Seifer took his helmet off and smiled at her.  
  
"I know how you feel," he said standing up. He slid the water suit off and left it abandoned on the ground. She stood up and threw hers off also. Looking down she noticed her three students' suits also lying on the floor discarded. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"We'll find 'em," Seifer said with a shrug of his shoulders. She nodded firmly and began to lead the way down the small passageway. Water dripped from the ceiling into little puddle on the floor. Dirty water tinged with rust and oil. It was amazing that they could be surrounded by water, but still in a place that held air. Quistis felt closed in, and scared. She wished she were back in her nice airy office. The only comfort she felt was Seifer walking behind her. She wasn't sure how much comfort that was, but at least it was some.  
  
"So what's this monster we are supposed to be fighting do?" Seifer asked.  
  
"That's just it, no one really knows" Quistis said shaking her head "A girl at the Garden has been having dreams about it for about a month now. She wakes up screaming in terror." As they turned a corner they were attacked suddenly by a large furry creature. Seifer pulled his gunblade holding it in front of him. His gunblade was sleeker, lighter then Squalls. The Hyperion model Seifer held it easily with one hand where as Squall had used two. He looked almost elegant his straight arm, the sleek black gunblade wielding death. She cracked her whip loudly over her head and rushed into battle beside him. The black whip felt  
  
strange in her hands after so long of never touching it. But it was like second nature to her and she made the first attack. Her black whip speed through the air. She didn't miss, she never did. He ran up to the creature and brought the gunblade down hard across its shoulder, managing to pull the trigger at the right moment a bolt of energy shot up the gunblade erupting a ball of pure magic. The monster let out a screech and fell dissipating. Seifer slowly put his gunblade away and smiled at her.  
  
"You've been training I see" She said.  
  
"What else do I have to do with my time" he said shrugging. She nodded and began walking down the corridor again. He walked beside her with easy strides. She stopped short at the sight of a body leaning against the wall.  
  
"Gregory!" she called running up to the boy. His eyes were barely open and his breath was shallow. Hid eyes were sunken in and his skin pulled taught against his cheekbones.  
  
"The monsters, the monsters" he babbled. Quistis saw there had been a beg with food in it beside him and a canteen of water. Both were now empty, used long ago. The boy began to scream loudly and shake his head. Quistis' heart wrench at his pain, she couldn't stand to see her student like this.  
  
"He's dying" Seifer said softly. Quistis hung her head in shame, it was all her fault. If she had never sent them down here, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
"He's gone mad, Seifer" Quistis said seeing the wild look in Gregory's half open eyes. Seifer put his hands on her shoulders and helped her up. He turned her around and stared deep into her eyes. She felt like she could get lost in his emerald green eyes. It was the first time she ever noticed the soft sadness in his eyes that lingered beyond his arrogance.  
  
"I'm going to put him out of his misery, Quistis, he cant live like this," Seifer said softly his hands still on her shoulders. She shook her head and swallowed hard. She turned away silent, not wanting to watch the gruesome job being done. Seifer turned to the young boy and drew his gunblade. The sleek black thing was the bringer of death. The reaper for all it encountered. He knelt beside the gibbering boy and placed the tip to his heart. Seifer pulled the trigger, letting  
  
loose the magic of the gunblade. He closed the boys eyelids softly and turned to Quistis.  
  
"He'll be free now," Seifer said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its all my fault," she wailed wrenching away from him. Tears welled in her sullen blue eyes. His arrogance gone he reached out and put his hand on her shoulders once again.  
  
"No, no it's not. How can you think that?" Seifer asked shaking his head.  
  
"I sent them down here, I sent them down here to be killed," Quistis said hanging her head. Her tears dripped slowly down her cheeks and splattered on the front of her pink shirt. Seifer slowly pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his embrace sobbing on his chest. She didn't care that she was leaving a big wet spot on his blue shirt. His arms felt good around her, almost  
  
like he cared.  
  
"It is not your fault that they were too weak" He whispered into her blond hair.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his sad eyes.  
  
"You truly believe that, don't you" Quistis said quietly. Seifer only nodded his head, his green eyes searching her blue. She sighed and turned away from him wiping away the last of her tears.  
  
"Lets keep going" She said leading the way down the rest of the hallway.  
  
They were lost. She was beginning to long for the blue sky above her. As far as she could tell they had been in the caves for at least week. She had been underwater with Seifer Almasy. After they had found Gregory, Seifer had stopped talking. He hadn't said but two sentences to her since then. She looked over at him, sitting down and leaning against the wall. His arms resting on his knees in front of him. Blond hair disheveled, his head tilted back resting against the wall. The scar between his eyes was stood out in the dim light. She stood up  
  
slowly and walked quietly over to him. He didn't move or stir as she approached. She reached out slowly and ran her fingers along the car feeling its rough edges. He jumped suddenly and grabbed her wrist. Hie green eyes alert and dangerous. Quistis had no doubt if she had been an enemy right then she would be dead.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked still clutching her wrist.  
  
"I don't know," She said slowly pulling out of his grip. He stood up slowly towering over her.  
  
"We should get moving again," he said determined. Quistis was glad to have him with her, he was the thing that kept her from giving up. They were still following a metal-laced corridor. It had seemed to stretch on for days, but Seifer had refused to give up. Finally it ended in a small room with no other way in or out. Blood splatters were along the floor and along the wall. Her heart sank realizing they had been following it the whole time for nothing. She slowly sank to the ground and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Hmm" Seifer said absently walking over to the blood splatters on the wall. He ran his fingers slowly along the wall. Quistis watched him in bewilderment. Seifer's fingers caught on something and the wall suddenly swung open.  
  
"That would be the way to go," He said softly. He walked over to her and took her hand helping her up. "Are you ready" he asked her softly. His green eyes searched hers like there wassomething he wanted to say. He finally released her hand, leaving it unsaid. She led the way down the short hallway until it opened into a large domed room. Laying by the entrance was Talia. Her eyes fluttered around seeing nothing.  
  
Alive but her leg was gushing blood around a tightly wrapped piece of cloth. Bane laid nearby, no longer breathing. Blood caked his chest and the floor around him. Quistis took this all in quickly before her eyes turned sullenly to the horror in the center of the room. Taking up a goodly part of the room was a huge mass of swirling shadows. It seemed to be everywhere and no where at once. The shadows seemed to turn around suddenly and two black eyes stared down at them. Those eyed burrowed into her glaring into her soul. A row of gleaming fangs smiled from the shadows.  
  
"My next victims" a whispering voice filled the hallways. Quistis dropped Talia an Elixir as Seifer pulled his gunblade. He raised it at arm length in front of him. She was glad now to have that weapon of death on her side. He looked determined and sad at the same time. Quistis pulled her whip cracking it loudly over her head, ready to do battle. Seifer made the first attack, before she could even move. He ran up to the monster slicing into it pulling the revolver on the gunblade at precisely the right moment. Magic crackled and sizzled as it crashed into the monster.  
  
Talia drank the Elixir and started to climb to her feet. Quistis cracked her whip hitting lines of black blood appearing amongst the shadows. Then the monster called upon a spell like Quistis had never seen before. Her mind reeled as black shadows enveloped them all. Weakness overtook her as she dropped to one knee. Seifer did not fall he attacked the monster again, hitting it with perfect timing. Talia moved up beside her now, clutching her gunblade in both hands. Seifer attacked again in a flash of black metal and fire magic. Talia raced up to the monster, and with a elegant swipe and a grin she drew blood. The black blood oozed across the floor. Quistis raised to her feet and called upon her own blue magic feeling its power ebb through her.  
  
"White Wind" She called. A green mist swirled around them all and she felt refreshed, standing on both feet. The monster drew its long black talons across Seifer's shoulder, he ignored it with a grin and a toss of his head. This was what he lived for, Seifer and his black gunblade. The monster cackled evilly as it turned to Talia. It had picked the weakest of them, and it brought its claws down upon her. The flourish of claws ravaging the girls body seemed to last an eternity. When the monster pulled back Talia fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
"Talia" Quistis cried watching the bloody girl fall.  
  
"Quistis, concentrate!" Seifer shouted as he rushed forward his gunblade cutting into the shadows. The monster turned its talons towards her, slashing again and again. The torment seemed never ending until at last she could stand it no longer. She fell forward on her hands and knees coughing up blood.  
  
"Damn it," Seifer said softly looking down at her. He knelt down beside her putting his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled softly her blue eyes full of pain.  
  
"I'll be all right" She whispered blood dripping from her soft lips.  
  
"I will not let this thing kill you, this is for you, my Quistis" He said softly kissing her. Her eyes flew open and she kissed him back in shock. His mouth pressed against her, heart pumping from the adrenaline of the battle. He pulled back and looked at her for a moment the monster stirring behind them.  
  
"No Seifer" She said as he stood up. He turned back at her and gave her the infamous Almasy smirk. He spun around bringing his gunblade forward again.  
  
"No mercy," he said quietly before he took a step back. He launched fire magic forth from his hand spinning his gunblade in the other. It was his last and final attack, with a follow up of dazzling sword sweeps. The monsters agonizing scream filled the room as the shadows began to float from its body disintegrating. Seifer fell to the ground still clutching his smoking gunblade. Quistis crawled over to him slowly, pain racking though her. She looked down at him, her blue eyes meeting his green. He smiled at her and reached up with his long fingers. He slid the pin slowly out of her hair letting it fall around her shoulders. The shower of golden hair draped forward over her shoulders. He put his hand on her cheek, warm and soft.  
  
"You're so beautiful. So pretty with your hair down. I've always loved you Quistis, but I knew we could never be together" he said his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
"Seifer" She said slowly lowering her head to rest on his chest. His breathing was shallow, his chest rising slightly.  
  
"We're going to die here..." he said softly burying his hand in her long blond hair.  
  
"No." Quistis whispered. She shoved herself to her feet, her long locks draping across her face. She took Seifer's gunblade from his hand still clenched around it. She heaved it upward into both of her hands. She turned slowly to the remains of the monster. She was wielding the black weapon now, its power surging through her. "Damn you!" she shouted running at the monster. She swung the gunblade in a great black-silver arch firmly burrowing the blade in. She gripped the hilt her hands sweaty, every effort went through her. She pulled the trigger, magic crackling down the gunblade into the monster. The shadows screamed again and shattered like a broken window. Quistis looked sadly down at  
  
the gunblade and dropped to her knees as she began to sob. Seifer reached out slowly and put his hand on the back of her head. Quistis felt her life force draining out of her. The world went black around her.  
  
Lights, flashing. People calling her name. Being lifted into someone's strong arms. Getting carried out. A soft ride through water. A warm bed.  
  
***************  
  
Epilog  
  
It was the first day she had been allowed out of the infirmary. Too bad it was for such a sad occasion. Quistis stood upon a great cliff over looking the ocean. The blue waves toiled and tumbled much like her heart. The three tombstones lined up there were all her fault. Talia, Bane, Gregory. If only she hadn't sent them, if only she had gone herself. But even she and Seifer had hardly made it out alive. Squall, ever-steady persevering Squall had come to her rescue once again. She could only imagine how much that bothered Seifer. The days she had been in the infirmary, she spent alone. The doctor told her Seifer was all right but she had not been permitted to see him. Now finally she did,  
  
and her eyes feasted at the sight of him alive. He was wearing all black beneath his gray trench coat. The red cross on its shoulder glared at her mockingly reminding her of their last bloody kiss. The minister was done with his speech, and waiting for her to say a few words. But nothing came to mind, no words would ever allow herself to be forgiven for killing these three. She walked forward slowly placing a single red rose on each silent gray tombstone. She turned to the crowd and looked at the people gathered there. Squall and the gang, SeeD, Students. Her eyes finally meet Seifer's green eyes, which had never left her.  
  
"No words can be said to convey my sadness. Please let us mourn each in our own way" Quistis said at last tearing her gaze away from his eyes. The students and SeeD began to disperse. Then Quistis had to wait through a long line of people who wanted to hug her. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and all her friends. Seifer lingered the longest, avoiding the dirty looks that Squall was giving him. At last they stood alone upon the cliff. The wind whipped around them her loose blond hair blowing in the breeze. He walked over to her slowly and took her hand. Silently,  
  
but together, they watched the blue waves of the ocean.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. I bet thats a shocking statment eh? 


End file.
